High Winds
High Winds is the sixth episode of TUGS. Plot An evil gangster tramper with an Australian accent, named Johnny Cuba, sailed into Bigg City Port. But, as Captain Star remembers all too well, no-one expects trouble that day, as they are too busy worrying about the forecast high winds. In the heart of Bigg City Port, O.J. tells Ten Cents and Sunshine to bring in ScuttleButt Pete, who is dredging in the bay. Ten Cents and Sunshine see Zebedee passing through with several barges. One of his barges comes loose. Ten Cents and Sunshine help him secure it against their inclinations. Zebedee equally grudgingly thanks them- he knows that it Captain Zero heard about it, he'd be furious. Out in the estuary, Johnny Cuba sees the way is clear, and decides to slip into port, to meet his “business pals”- fellow gangsters, presumably trampers. The Coastguard sees him and prepares to inspect him as he is suspected of smuggling, but Johnny Cuba deliberately runs him into some rocks! Nearby, Zebedee is looking for ships that may need a tow, and soon sees Johnny come into view from around the corner. Johnny orders Zebedee to bring him into the harbour. Zebedee tries to make excuses, for reasons which are explained later, but Johnny Cuba won't take no for an answer. Zebedee reluctantly tows him to the disused docks, where he will later meet his friends. It is now revealed that years ago, something happened between Captain Zero and Johnny Cuba, so Zebedee can’t tell the Captain about him, as he has already helped him. As Zebedee tries to find a way out of his difficult situation, he sees Ten Cents and Sunshine struggling to secure Scuttlebutt Pete. He needs to get home before the storm breaks, but the wind’s too strong for the switchers to handle. Ten Cents calls to Zebedee for help. Zebedee is obliged to help- he owes them one. He kindly helps secure Scuttlebutt, but hopes Captain Zero does not find out! Later, thinking no-one is about, Zebedee steals a coal barge, thinking himself unobserved, but Top Hat sees him, and goes to check with Captain Star. Zebedee brings the coal to Johnny, and begs him to let him carry out his orders. Johnny Cuba finally agrees, but wants him back that night. Further away, Warrior speaks to Big Mac about how Sally Seaplane told him that Hercules has the Princess Alice in tow, who has been damaged at sea (Note: This part was a deleted scene). They go to tell O.J., so they can all help bring her in. Out in the estuary, Zebedee finds the Coastguard trapped on the rocks. The Coastguard tells Zebedee about Johnny Cuba. Zebedee takes him to Lucky’s Yard for repairs. From Zebedee's reaction at the mention of his name, the Coastguard correctly guesses that Zebedee has helped Johnny Cuba, but decides to be leniant with him because he has helped him as well. Zebedee sees Zorran, who says how he’s supposed to be out answering distress calls, and continues with. Scuttle-Butt Pete must have been gossiping, because Zorran knows Zebedee has been helping the Star Tugs. Zebedee ignores Zorran, and steams away from him. Zorran eagerly anticipates the Stars docking Princess Alice. It’s very difficult and dangerous work, thanks to the high winds and furthermore her damaged rudder, which means she can’t assist. All seems lost when the Stars start to lose her, and any second will be crushed between her and the quayside. They desperately need another tug. The Fire Launch is unable to help, as he is on standby in case of fire. Reluctantly, Zebedee darts in, and saves the day, much to Zorran's shock and disgust. Once again, Zebedee meets up with Johnny Cuba, as ordered. Just as Johnny is about to give more dirty work, Hercules shows up! He says Johnny shall be taken to the authorities. Johnny tries to escape, but Zebedee finally plucks up the courage to stand up to him, and stops him getting away by blocking him in. Johnny gets his just deserts, and is held by the authorities, who give official thanks to both Zebedee and Hercules. It is soon dusk, and the weather is now lovely and calm. Ten Cents and Sunshine happen upon Zebedee. Zebedee tells them how happy Captain Zero is about how Johnny’s now locked up! While Ten Cents and Sunshine give him further thanks for helping out with Scuttlebutt Pete, Ten Cents hesitantly offers Zebedee a place among the Star Tugs. But Zebedee angrily shrugs him off and leaves. Captain Star gives the episodes moral, "Everyone must have a good streak in them somewhere, even Z-Stacks". Characters *Ten Cents *Big Mac *O.J. *Top Hat *Warrior *Hercules *Sunshine *Johnny Cuba *Zorran *Zebedee *Princess Alice *Fire Tug *Coast Guard *Scuttlebutt Pete *Captain Star (only narration roles) *Zug (cameo) *Zip (cameo) *Little Ditcher (cameo) *Big Mickey (cameo *The Duchess (cameo) *Sally Seaplane (mentioned, deleted scene cameo) *Lillie Lightship (deleted scene cameo) *Captain Zero (mentioned, deleted scene) Trivia *The Coast Guard speaks for the first time. *This was the first and only episode to feature Johnny Cuba, although his model was later reused in different episodes. *This is the only time in the series when a Z-Stack is the focus character. *First appearance of Princess Alice. *There are several scenes only seen in the book: **Captain Zero giving his tugs salvage orders. **Ten Cents and Sunshine visiting Lillie Lightship. (From footage seen in Regatta) **Johnny telling Sunshine to scram. **Ten Cents and Sunshine talking to the Coast Guard about Johnny Cuba. **Sally Seaplane telling Warrior about the Princess Alice (only mentioned in the episode). **Towards the end, Captain Zero scolds Zebedee for helping the Star Tugs with the Princess Alice, as well as the rest of his tugs for not getting any salvage. The Coast Guard then appears, and explains to Captain Zero about Zebedee and Hercules with Johnny Cuba. He thanks Zebedee, and leaves. Video releases High Winds was first released on VHS in the UK in 1989 by Castle Vision. It was released along with the episodes Trapped and Ghosts. It was released again in 1990 by Castle Vision under the Playbox range of videos along with the same episodes. The episode was released on VHS a thrid time by PolyGram Video in 1993 along with the same episodes plus 4th of July. File:Trapped Ghosts High Winds UK VHS.jpg|''Trapped'', Ghosts and High Winds UK video (1989) File:Trapped Ghosts High Winds UK VHS Playbox.jpg|''Trapped'', Ghosts and High Winds Playbox UK video (1990) Image:Trapped Ghosts High Winds and 4th of July UK video.jpg|''Trapped'', Ghosts, High Winds and 4th of July UK video (1993) Otis.jpg PrincessAliceHighWinds..png Princessalice.jpg|Pincess Alice highwinds15.jpg highwindscover.jpg|Zebedee & Johnny cuba johnny_cuba.jpg TheBridge.HighTide.png stars_and_custoim_launch.jpg|Deleted scene HighWindsDeletedScene.jpg|Deleted scene TopHatandBarge.png ZebedeeJohnnyCubaandCoalBarge.png CoalYard3.png CoalYard2.png CoalYard1.png ZorranHighWinds..png FireTuginHighWinds.jpg|Fire Tug Lillie tc and sunshine.jpg|Deleted Scene (Seen ONLY in Photobook) HighWindsPhoto.jpg External links Category:Episodes